Biru
by Cannabis G
Summary: Kise Ryouta menyukai warna biru. Sangaaat menyukainya. Layaknya biru-biru lainnya saat dirinya digenggam, dipeluk, dielus, dikecup, dicium dan dicumbu. Don't like don't read! Oneshoot.


**Biru**

© **Cannabis G**

_**A**__**n **_**AoKise****一****Aomine**** x ****Kise****一**_**'**__**s fanfiction**_

_Don't like_, _don't read_! _Don't review and_ _just go back_!

* * *

Blahblahblah :

Ossu! Cannabis-ssu desu! Ini _fanfiction_ pertama saya di Kurobasu sekaligus _fanfiction _pertama dari satu, dua, empat tahun dari f_anfiction_ terakhir saya di-_genre_ Anime/Manga hahahaha xD dan dua tahun kurang dua bulan sejak saya menulis _fanfiction_ terakhir saya. Jadi, maafkan lah saya yang berani-beraninya nge-_publish fanfiction_ abal-abal ini kehadapan Anda sekalian.

Ini _pair_ kesukaan saya, si Biru dan si Kuning. _Please_, _enjoy_ C:

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Biru.

Kise Ryouta menyukai warna biru. Sangaaat menyukainya. Biru itu langit. Biru itu air yang berkumpul dalam jumlah banyak. Sungai, danau, lautan. Mereka berwarna biru, benar?

Rambut Kurokocchi itu biru. Biru langit tepatnya. Dan ia menyukainya.

Mata anak anjing milik Kurokocchi warnanya biru. Kise tidak habis pikir, mengapa Kagamicchi membenci anak anjing bermata biru itu? Harusnya pemuda dengan alis terbelah itu menyukainya, seperti Kise yang menyukai warna mata itu. Baik milik si anak anjing, atau pun Kurokocchi.

Tadi pagi ia berpapasan dengan Midorimacchi. Barang keberuntungan pemuda hijau nan tsundere itu hari ini adalah boneka kodok. Dan warnanya biru. Kise bingung, sejak kapan kodok berwarna biru? Apa Midorimacchi mencelupkan boneka kodok itu kedalam pemutih pakaian? Meski begitu, Kise akan meminta boneka itu saat pemuda penggila _Oha_-_Asa_ itu tak membutuhkannya lagi. Kise Ryouta menyukai warna biru, ingat? Seaneh apa pun itu.

Biru itu warna lidah Murasakibaracchi sehabis memakan permen tangkai lima bungkus. Benar, lima bungkus rasa _blueberry_ jika kau mau tahu. Dan kini pemuda ungu itu tengah membuka bungkus keenamnya. Semaniak-maniaknya, err, setergila-gilanya Kise dengan warna biru, ia tidak akan bilang bahwa ia menyukai lidah Murasakibaracchi kali ini.

Tidak saat kaptennya semasa bersekolah di Teiko dulu tengah duduk dipangkuan Murasakibaracchi. Ia masih ingin hidup. Benar-benar masih ingin hidup. Tiga tahun sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Kise untuk mengecap siksaan sadis dari sang kapten merah beriris heterokrom yang suka bawa-bawa gunting ini. Tidak, terimakasih.

Tidak juga saat seorang pemuda berkulit cokelat gelap duduk tak jauh dibelakangnya. Kise tidak ingin mengambil resiko merasakan rasa sakit, nyeri dan perih dibagian bawahnya saat bertanding besok lusa. Ditambah amukan Kasamatsu-_senpai_ padanya kelak jika 一ini mustahil terjadi, rasanya一 Kaijou kalah atau mereka menang dengan selisih tipis. _Senpai_ garangnya itu pasti akan memukul, menendang atau mungkin membunuhnya detik itu juga. Mungkin.

Bicara tentang Kaijou, Kise menyukai warna seragam tim basket sekolahnya ini. Biru dengan putih dikedua sisinya atau sebaliknya, putih dengan biru dikedua sisinya. Ia begitu menyukai seragam basketnya ini, selain berwarna biru, seragam ini juga mengingatkannya akan seragam Teiko yang ia kenakan dulu. Saking sukanya, Kise bahkan mencuci dan menyetrikanya sendiri.

Ia menyukai warna biru, teramat menyukainya. Makanya Kise juga diam-diam menyukai langit diatas sana. Karena langit selalu memiliki warna birunya tersendiri. Birunya langit selalu menemaninya dalam momen-momen indah hidupnya.

Biru muda ketika ia tidak sengaja mengakui perasaannya. Tepat sehari setelah ia dikalahkan entah untuk keberapa-ratus kalinya. Pagi hari, di taman dekat mereka bertanding kemarin

"...kejam-ssu! Bisa-bisanya aku menyukai orang sepertimu..."

Biru muda saat matahari tengah bersinar dengan teriknya. Bibirnya dikecup pelan sebagai bukti sang pelaku juga menyayanginya.

Dan biru-biru lainnya saat dirinya digenggam, dipeluk, dielus, dikecup, dicium dan dicumbu.

Aaah, ia benar-benar menyukai warna biru.

Tetapi diantara bermacam-macam warna biru, Kise sangat menyukai biru gelap. Warna yang menggambarkan sang kekasih tercinta. Warna yang selalu memenuhi penglihatannya saat ia dicumbu oleh sang kekasih. Warna yang mewakili helaian-helaian rambut yang kini berada diatas pahanya. Benar, biru gelap adalah warna rambut Aomine Daiki, yang kini tengah terlelap berbantalkan paha milik Kise. Aominecchi-nya.

Kise tersenyum simpul, tangannya membelai rambut Aomine lembut seraya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus sedari tadi menemani dirinya dan sang kekasih. Menghiraukan jerit tertahan dari Momoi dibelakang sana yang terus mengatakan bahwa tidak sia-sia ia mengajak semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ untuk mengadakan acara reuni dadakan hari ini.

**...**

**...**

**Owari**

**...**

**...**

* * *

Apa-apaan _fanfiction_ abal ini! Ngga jelas banget OTL awas _typooooo_!

**May, 5****th**** 2012, Cannabis G.**

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith !


End file.
